Eyes Blazing
by Nala The Lion
Summary: Kitty and Ryder hate each other, like any enemies should. One assignment together shouldn't change any of that...but it does drastically. The physical attraction they feel for each other blurs the fine line between love and hate. Kitty/Ryder


"No way. I am not being partnered up with the she-devil!" Ryder exclaimed. I shook my head, and looked from Ryder to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, there has to be a mistake." I said, half-pleading.

"There's no mistake Kitty, Ryder." he addressed us, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I paired you two together because you both have great voices, voices that I think would work well together." he explained, and I sighed. He had paired off everyone in the glee club with a partner, saying we had a month-long project to find a duet that would showcase both our voices. The winners would get to sing their duet at regionals. While I wanted to-no, had to win, I didn't want to win with Ryder. Ryder, who was in love with Marley.

"But Mr. Sch-" Ryder began to protest.

"But nothing. You two will work together, and that's final."

"Just because you got ditched at the altar doesn't mean-"

"No means no, Kitty!" he said, raising his voice enough for the both of us to shut up. "I suggest you two get together after school and work on this project, because God knows you need help." Mr. Schuester turned and exited the near-empty room. Only Ryder and I remained, facing each other.

"You heard him. We'll meet here after practice." I told Ryder, beginning to walk out before swiveling around. "And don't be late."

"I can't, your highness. I'm babysitting my younger sister." he said, before walking over to me. "We'll meet at my house."

"What, you think I have your address? News flash, I don't stalk you. I have no clue where you live."

"I'll pick you up when cheerio's ends, then. Meet me on the front steps." Ryder finally said, looking me square in the eyes, something people were usually nervous to do. I tilted my chin up so I could return his gaze, not wanting to be the first to look away, the weaker one.

"I'll be there." I said, and Ryder blinked for a moment before nodding. He looked at a place behind my head, and I could see him swallow, almost nervous. I turned away from him, and walked to cheerios, feeling superior.

A week later, I was lying on Ryder's bed, scrolling through a list of duets on my phone, but none of them seemed to be right. Over the past week, we had gone to each others houses every day, trying to find the perfect duet song. In the time, we had grown a bit closer-not everything he said made me want to light his hair on fire.

"Imagine that, the most popular, yet most nasty girl in this school is lying in my bed." Ryder said, his tone almost teasing in a way.

"Shut up." I said, and laughed, something rare for me. I snatched a pillow from his bed, tossing it at his head. He caught the pillow in mid air, and threw it back. I rolled off of the bed, spinning out of the line of fire. I went over to Ryder, punching his arm lightly, but we were both laughing. I looked on the screen, and noticed he was looking at an Alicia Keys song.

"I like this song. You know it?" I asked, and he nodded, swallowing. The adam's apple in his throat bobbed nervously, for a reason I didn't know.

"Lay your head on my pillow

Here you can be yourself

No one has to know what you are feeling

No one but me and you" I sang to him, my voice low to match the song. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change as he looked at me, his eyes seemingly darker than usual.

"I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep your secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary." he sang, and my breath caught in my throat. His voice seemed to be magical, so sweetly beautiful, yet dark and. . . seductive in a way. My voice joined, and we sang the rest of the song in shifts, in turns, our voices mixing together perfectly, seeming like our voices were made for each others. Somewhere in the song, he stood up near me, and we seemed to have shifted so we were almost chest-to-chest by the time we sang the final notes of the song. My breathing seemed to be uneven, my heart beating more quickly than it should have been. Ryder's chest was rising and falling just as quickly as he looked down at me, his eyes smoldering. "Kitty. . ." he began, and I turned away, not able to look at him anymore.

I closed my eyes the moment I got to my bed at home, not caring I was still in the small uniform. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach, feeling like I was drowning, unable to shove away the attraction I felt to Ryder, an attraction I had never felt towards Puck.

I sat up straight when the thought crossed my mind. Puck. I hadn't physically done anything, but mentally, I had cheated on him, and was cheating on him now in my mind with the thoughts and feelings I had towards Ryder.

**Agh...that was awful...but it's a start.**

**I don't own glee.**

**Review?**


End file.
